liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Deforestator (515)
Deforestator, A.K.A. Experiment 515, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to level entire forests. Bio Experiment 515 was the 515th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to cut down entire forests. 515 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 515 was activated and went on a rampage. In "627", Stitch chased after 515 and managed to corner him in an alley, defeat him, and rehabilitate him. Gantu and Experiment 625 then arrived for 515, named Deforestator. While Reuben lagged behind, Gantu pointed a net cannon at Deforestator, but the latter was able to simply use his powers to force the duo to retreat. In "Shoe", Deforestator was one of the experiments that helped turn Jumba's ship into a hotel. Deforestator was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Deforestator was one of the first team of experiments (along with Kixx and Richter) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. In "Remmy", Deforestator was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Deforestator was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool Mortlegax, the head of E.G.O. industries. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Deforestator, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Deforestator participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Deforestator can be seen in the audience cheering. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Deforestator made an appearance in the Stitch! anime when Hämsterviel disguised him as a punk and was about to use him for another plan, but called it off after developing a temporary "soft side". Because of that, he didn't really do anything during the episode (except punished Hämsterviel for failing Delia again). Biology Appearance Deforestator is a large, purple roughly wombat-like creature about three feet tall with dark purple markings on his arms and back, long blade-like claws on his front paws and a blade-like neck. Special Abilities Deforestator can spin into a razor-sharp tornado that can cut through most substances. His claws and neck can function like a chainsaw, allowing him to spin at high speed, and he can jump real high. Much like Richter, Deforestator can only speak Tantalog. Trivia *Deforestator was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Deforestator is the first experiment to debut in an episode not named after it, and to never have an eponymous episode. He shares this trait with Zap, who happened to debut in the same episode. Though Topper and Yaarp briefly appeared in "Elastico", they still had their own respective episodes. *Even though Deforestator was activated off-screen, his pod color is white according to "Ace". *Jumba refers to him as: "Experiment 515: The Deforestator"; however, his official name is mentioned in "Ploot". *His number was also given to Splodyhead (in "Slushy") and Ploot, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Deforestator's body appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments Category:Transmutated Experiments